


breathe

by typomachine



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: !please read the beginning notes before you start!, Insecure Lance (Voltron), Lance (Voltron)-centric, Langst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-12
Updated: 2017-05-12
Packaged: 2018-10-30 23:57:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10887594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/typomachine/pseuds/typomachine
Summary: in, outinhale, exhalehe tried to calm down, but it drowned him!please read the beginning notes before you start!





	breathe

**Author's Note:**

> lmao this is pretty depressing (kinda i guess idk bout your standards) and im kinda self projecting into lance but have fun i cant write for shit :))
> 
> also im not capitalizing anything, there will be punctuation, but no capitals a n d ' or "

lance panted.

 

he struggled to breathe.

 

just breathe, if you dont, then youll hear it.

 

he tried to breathe so he could forget.

 

he tried to listen to his breathing so he could drown it out before it drowned him.

 

he tried to breathe so he couldnt  _listen._

 

the anxiety and insecurity filled his stomach up with water, his belly feeling heavy.

 

breathe.

 

breathe before it takes your breath away.

 

breathe so you can put up the dam, just for a little longer.

 

-

 

it flooded.

 

the dam he worked so hard to build was swept through, drowning him.

 

but you need to breathe, right?

 

guilt.

 

one stone added to the pound of sorrows in his stomach.

 

loneliness.

 

another.

 

home.

 

it came crashing down once more, if the first was like a small drizzle of rain.

 

it was drowning him.

 

he had tried to drown out his sorrows, but they drowned him first. 


End file.
